Secretos de Sangre
by Yaelxd
Summary: Muchos se preguntaron por qué y cómo los ponis se relacionan con el mundo humano por el espejo del famoso Imperio Cristal. Bueno, pues aquí vienen las respuestas de cómo pasó toda una catástrofe a través de los años...
_Secretos de sangre_

 **Hace miles de años, en Equestria, los seres humanos, los ponis y todo tipo de criaturas vivían en armonía. Al decir verdad, eran muy distantes y casi nunca tenían relaciones amistosas o bélicas. Pero, ¿por qué ya no hay humanos en Equestria? Para todo hay una razón y esta es la razón de por qué hay mundos divididos…**

 **(Los personajes pueden ser interpretados de manera física a tu voluntad, a excepción de los que ya pertenecen al canon. Algunos guiños a otras franquicias pueden notarse mientras lees, siempre y cuando pongas atención. Disfruta el fanfic)**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El Clan Fénixir**

 _El Oeste sin descubrir, Equestria_

Los humanos, una de las razas nativas más inteligentes, pacíficas y con relativa armonía con la naturaleza de Equestria se reunían dos veces el año en el festival "Kothorn". La estructura de la sociedad humana estaba disociada por clanes y cada clan tenía su único jefe, variedad de costumbres e incluso diferencias físicas, por lo que este festival era la oportunidad de todos los clanes para reunirse. No solía haber enfrentamientos entre clanes, muchos de ellos se llevaban bien entre sí pero sin relacionarse demasiado. Algunos vestían con piel de animales que cazaban, prendas andrajosas o incluso con mantas de seda que ellos mismos fabricaban.

El festival se celebrara en El Oeste sin descubrir, a los pies de la sagrada montaña Horserof, donde los chamanes podían ver y hablar con los ancestros, espíritus humanos que ya no estaban entre los vivos. Los ancestros revelaban sucesos futuros y hablaban con sabiduría a los chamanes.

Durante un festival Kothorn, Turodan, un pequeño niño humano del Clan Fénixir, conoció a otro niño de un clan diferente al suyo. El niño se llamaba Amirov del Clan Forbidden. Turodan y Amirov se hicieron rápidamente amigos aunque no estaba bien visto por otros clanes humanos. Turodan era el menor de tres hermanos: Fenrir, Athul y Turodan, hijos de Maram y Geliah, jefes del clan Fénixir, quienes creían en la existencia de un dios fénix que traía el sol y el calor por el día; mientras que Amirov era hijo de Keltar, familia que tenía un gran prestigio dentro del Clan Forbidden pero no lideraba el clan. El Clan Forbidden tenía vastos dioses, uno para el sol, uno para la cosecha, uno para la luna y otro para el agua.

 _Bosque Everfree_

Amirov y Turodan crecían y entrenaban juntos, su amistad nunca se deterioró a pesar de las diferencias entre los clanes. Un día, mientras se retaban a una carrera en el Bosque Everfree, se alejaron mucho de las tierras de los humanos. ¡Se toparon con una enorme quimera que los atacó! Los dos pequeños e indefensos humanos no pudieron hacer más que correr, pues se requería de mucha fuerza para derrotar a una quimera y ellos no habían realizado ni siquiera su primera caza. Cuando ambos niños estaban a punto de ser alcanzados por la feroz quimera, una partida de pegasos, liderada por una pegaso denominada Magic Sea apareció y consiguieron derribar a la terrible quimera; les salvaron la vida. Los pegasos invitaron a los pequeños humanos a su ciudad flotante llamada Cloudsdale. Los humanos y los ponis de todo tipo se llevaban bien, pero su relación era muy distante, prácticamente no se relacionaban por lo que Turodan y Amirov dudaban de sus intenciones. Los niños adquirieron un hechizo concebido por los unicornios que les permitía caminar en las nubes, haciendo aparecer Cloudsdale ante sus ojos. Allí, Magic Sea les dio comida y avisó a sus respectivos clanes, además conocieron a la líder de toda Equestria, la Princesa Celestia, la cual les hizo preguntas sobre sus costumbres y su vida.

Poco después regresaron sanos y salvos a sus respectivos clanes, siendo además los únicos humanos que habían visitados una ciudad de los ponis.

 _Pantanos Hayseed_

El tiempo pasó y Turodan creció. Se tuvo que enfrentar al ritual de su primera caza donde se enfrentó a un dragón a la edad de 22 años. Debido al éxito de la caza, la chamán más importante del clan, Madre Carey, lo llevó por primera vez a Horserof, allí se decidiría su destino. Si el destino de Turodan era ser chamán, podía ver a los ancestros, pero no fue así, no pudo ver nada; no obstante, los ancestros le revelaron a la Madre Carey que no sabían con certeza si sería un héroe, pero una cosa estaba clara, la salvación vendría de su linaje. Turodan no supo cómo encajar ese destino. Al volver a su pueblo, Turodan encontró a la que sería su compañera de por vida, una fuerte humana denominada Cawley.

 _Desierto San Palomino_

Cyrand, jefe del Clan Hellscream, era sólo unos pocos años mayor que Turodan y Amirov. El Clan Hellscream vivía en el desierto San Palomino y debido a su proximidad con manticoras, sus principales enfrentamientos solían ser con éstas. La pareja de Cyrand se llamaba Helenia y hacía muy poco acababan de tener un hijo, llamado Sibrand.

Poco después, durante una ofensiva de una manada de manticoras, Helenia fue herida mortalmente. Cyrand no tuvo el valor de terminar con la vida de su pareja, por lo cual murió desangrada…

 _Pantanos Hayseed_

Durante esos años, Fenrir, el hijo mayor de Maram y hermano mayor de Turodan, sintió atracción por las cacerías hacia Yakyakistan. Maram le dijo que el valor del clan era proteger y salvaguardar a los suyos sin declarar guerra a otras tribus o especies, no el de sacrificar 10 hombres para matar yaks, pero Fenrir desobedeció las órdenes de su padre poniéndose una máscara de lobo, haciéndose llamar el "Lobo de Hierro" se unió a la cacería de yaks del Clan Thormis. Un año, durante un festival Kothorn etiquetó al Lobo de Hierro como un egoísta y cobarde, por lo que Fenrir, lleno de ira, retó a su padre a un duelo puño a puño. Pero Fenrir no fue ni por asomo rival para su padre. Maram decidió no matar a Fenrir, pues era su hijo. Pero este, viendo la deshonra de dejar vivir a alguien tras perder un duelo decidió desaparecer del clan. Desde ese momento, Fenrir murió y nació el Lobo de Hierro, miembro del Clan Thormis y poco después, su jefe. Maram decidió elegir a Turodan como siguiente heredero del clan debido a la desaparición del ambicioso Fenrir y la impulsividad que caracterizaba a Athul, el segundo hermano. Algunos años más tarde, Maram cayó contra un grupo de lobos de Everfree, así que Turodan se convirtió en el nuevo líder del Clan Fénixir. Madre Carey también falleció por la edad, dejando al mando de los chamanes al ciego humano Drake. Athul, el segundo hermano de Turodan también murió pero éste relato se ha perdido en la historia…

Turodan, ahora como líder del clan, no se imaginaba la de problemas que estaban por venir.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Los Clanes Humanos**

 _Equestria_

En esa época, la mayor amenaza de todos los humanos era la denominada "Viruela Roja", una plaga que se extendía entre clanes. Al descubrir el contacto de la viruela, Geliah, la madre de Turodan, decidió poner en cuarentena a todo aquel que la padeciera, así que fundó una ciudad denominada Ciudad Dodge, en honor a su fallecido padre, Dodge. Rápidamente empezaron a llegar humanos contagiados, incluso llegaron hijos muy pequeños de jefes de otros clanes, como Jorim, hijo del líder del Clan Eyedeath o Sibrand, hijo de Cyrand del Clan Hellscream.

 _Cataratas de Neighagra_

Mientras tanto, en las Cataratas de Neighagra, Naúm, líder del Clan Vallefront, un respetado y conocido chamán entre otros clanes, tuvo una visión mientras dormía: se le apareció el ancestro de su difunta esposa, Nélida. Ésta le informó de una creciente amenaza que destruiría a los humanos y que para evitarlo, todos los clanes humanos debían unirse y luchar, pues la amenaza eran…los ponis (de todo tipo).

Naúm quedó perplejo ante tal revelación, pues los ponis siempre habían sido pacíficos, pero si así lo decían los ancestros, debería de ser la verdad y más si era el ancestro de su difunta pareja; así que convocó a todos los clanes, algo muy poco común fuera del Kothorn.

"Comenzaré mis preparativos de inmediato", dijo días antes de haberse reunido con los líderes de los otros clanes.

 _Horserof, El Oeste sin descubrir_

Días después, todos los clanes representados por sus jefes y compañeros de más confianza acudieron a Horserof. Estos clanes eran:

-El Clan Fénixir, liderado por Turodan, con residencia en Pantanos Hayseed.

-El Clan Eyedeath, liderado por Killian, con residencia en Guto River.

-El Clan Hellscream, liderado por el violento Cyrand, con residencia en el Desierto San Palomino.

-El Clan Brokehand, liderado por Kali, con residencia en Yaket Range.

-El Clan Forbidden, liderado por el enorme Piromanch y con su segundo al mando Amirov (el cual heredó la legendario arma de su padre, el Glommyhammer), con residencia en algún lugar de Forbidden.

-El Clan Vallefront, liderado por Naúm, con su aprendiz, el siniestro Gladis (ancestro de la futura Profesora Celestia), con residencia en las Cataratas de Neighagra.

Y clanes con menos representación, como:

-El Clan Thormis, liderado por el Lobo de Hierro, con residencia en algún lugar del Pantano Hayseed.

-El caníbal Clan Bonechewer, liderado por Hebe, con residencia en el Bosque Everfree.

-El Clan Dragonmaw, liderado por la humana Xoe, con residencia en algún lugar del Bosque White Label.

-El Clan Firesword, cuyo nombre de su líder se ha perdido en la historia, con residencia en Bogg.

-Y el Clan Laughskull, cuyo nombre de su líder también se ha perdido en la historia, con residencia cerca de la Guarida del Dragón.

Allí, Naúm dio la noticia de lo que había visto y lo que había qué hacer: unirse y asesinar a los ponis. Todos los hombres y mujeres quedaron sorprendidos; no obstante, los chamanes de otros clanes también habían tenido visiones similares con sus respectivos ancestros. A ningún clan le gustó la idea, pero sin duda los más asustados y perplejos fueron Turodan y Amirov.

"¡Que la escoria poni no salga viva de aquí!", dijo Naúm como frase para iniciar el genocidio.

Los meses siguientes se caracterizaron por aquellos ataques a unicornios y ponis terrenales. El primer clan en atacar fue el Forbidden. Los humanos nunca habían experimentado lo que era luchar con una criatura igual de astuta y ágil como ellos y a algunos, extrañamente, les gustó. Incluso Amirov sintió ese fervor de la batalla cual, a disgusto, tuvo que seguir por su líder, Piromanch.

 _Cataratas de Neighagra_

Los ataques a expediciones ponis continuaron, y Nélida, contenta con el avance y ataques, un ente fue presentado a Naúm, quien le prometía más poder y conocimiento para destruir a los ponis. Se hacía llamar…La Reina Chrysalis.

"El enemigo está entre ustedes y deben propagar el caos para aniquilarlo", le dijo a Naúm al verlo por primera vez.

 _Canterlott, Equestria_

La Princesa Celestia estaba perpleja con los actos de los humanos, no tenía ni idea de por qué de repente se comportaban de esa forma, así que envió una carta a Naúm, donde determinaba su incredulidad por sus ataques, además mencionaba que la propia Celestia y unos cuantos ponis pretendían entrar en Horserof desarmados, pues no querían atacar a nadie.

 _Cataratas de Neighagra_

Después de asesinar al poni mensajero y leer la carta, Naúm se lo tomó como un insulto. ¿Querían entrar en Horserof, la montaña sagrada de los humanos? Al saber esto, Naúm tomó medidas. El Clan Fénixir era el clan que aún no había atacado a ningún poni, por lo que a Turodan se le dio la tarea de capturar a Celestia cuando llegara a Horserof; a Turodan no le hizo gracia, pero tuvo que acceder.

 _Horserof_

Días más tarde, en El Oeste sin descubrir, Celestia apareció como había dicho: desarmada, junto con otros ponis igualmente desarmados. Turodan y su clan los estaban esperando y, nada más llegar, los rodearon. Celestia reconoció a Turodan, aún recordaba su rostro y le dijo la verdad sobre la montaña de Horserof, era un templo dragón denominado El Yenerad, que fue lo que hizo a los dragones codiciosos y obsesivos con las gemas y que, en su interior, había un dragón dormido, Zollid.

Zollid podía estar muriendo, y Celestia quería entrar para poder hablar con él. El Clan Fénixir, sobre todo Drake, se tomó esas palabras como un insulto y una mentira a su cultura y se dispusieron a atacar y asesinar a todos los ponis allí presentes; pero Turodan los frenó. Capturó a Celestia y tras dejarla hablar con el dragón, la dejó escapar, no había honor en asesinar a enemigos desarmados y no tenía motivos para acabar con ella, pues no tenía ningún plan asesino ni en contra de los suyos.

"Recuerda, la Armonía es la luz, y la luz es la vida misma. Se pueden intercambiar, pero nada se pierde el todo", dijo Celestia a Turodan antes de escapar.

 _Cataratas de Neighagra_

Días más tarde, Naúm se alarmó al oír lo que había hecho Turodan. Pensó que era un inepto y un cobarde por dejar escabullir a los ponis de Horserof. Cuando Chrysalis se enteró, entró en rabia.

"¡¿Todos mis planes para esto?! ¡Muevan sus malditas piernas y no pierdan el tiempo!", gritó y exigió la Reina a Naúm.

Naúm empezaba a dudar sobre las intenciones de Chrysalis, sus ansias por asesinar a los ponis y su aspecto físico lo hicieron entrar en duda si estaba en medio de un bando entre una guerra civil pony, pues parecían tener el mismo aspecto.

Esa misma noche, sin decirle nada a nadie, Naúm viajó a Horserof para hablar con los ancestros, pues ni siquiera Nélida se le había aparecido. Allí, después de esperar más de lo normal, por fin se le apareció Nélida junto con otros ancestros totalmente decepcionados con sus actos, no hacía falta que le dijeran qué había pasado. Naúm lo supo al instante: había sido manipulado por Chrysalis. La Nélida que se le aparecía en sus sueños no era la verdadera, y habían estado asesinando ponis por su culpa. ¿Aún podía cambiar el gran error que había cometido?

Al volver al campamento, Naúm se encontró a Gladis hablando con la Reina, la cual ya aparecía fuera de los sueños, manifestándose en proyecciones. Gladis, su aprendiz, había seguido a Naúm hasta Horserof y le había contado a la Reina lo que había descubierto el poderoso chamán. Chrysalis habló ahora sin tapujos, le comentó de sus verdaderas intenciones a Naúm, quería acabar con los ponis y propagar el caos, y había una forma de hacer a los humanos siempre leales, siempre ligados, siempre esclavizados. Aprendería un nuevo poder para contagiar en el resto de clanes, un poder muy fuerte. Naúm rechazó completamente esclavizar a su pueblo. Con esta decisión, Naúm fue inmediatamente destituido de su cargo por la Reina, pero no fue asesinado. Chrysalis quería que él viera las atrocidades que había iniciado.

En cambio, Gladis, sabiendo lo que sabía, fue asignado al mando y fiel aprendiz de la Reina, pues ansiaba por todo el poder que le había prometido su nuevo maestro; le daba igual el precio.

Ahora, sólo dos hombres sabían los verdaderos motivos de esta guerra: Naúm y Gladis. Todos los humanos restantes seguían creyendo que los ponis eran una amenaza, pues así lo habían advertido los ancestros de los chamanes…

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El Ascenso de la Masacre**

Cataratas de Neighagra

Mientras Gladis preparaba el nuevo poder que le había enseñado Chrysalis, los humanos seguían masacrando a los ponis. Un día, el Clan Fénixir se enfrentó a un grupo de ponis. La batalla se torció y los ponis luchaban con mayor destreza. Turodan estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por un poni pegaso, pero antes la estocada final, se detuvo. El pegaso identificó en seguida a Turodan, pues se trataba de Magic Sea, la capitana de la guardia de Cloudsdale que ayudó a Turodan y Amirov cuando eran pequeños. Sin duda, ese día, los ponis hubieran podido derrotar a todo el grupo de los Fénixir, incluido Turodan, pero Magic Sea los dejó escapar. Fue en ese momento donde los humanos se dieron cuento de que tenían más bajas y perdían más batallas porque los elementos no respondían a los chamanes; les ocurría a los chamanes de todos los clanes. Algo extraño sucedía.

Meses más tarde, Gladis, mejoró mucho con el nuevo poder que la Reina le había enseñado. Además le comunicó a todos los clanes que debían estar bajo un mismo mando para combatir mejor a los ponis, que la elección de un único líder era la mejor forma. Gladis debía elegir a alguien manipulable y que fuera violento en la guerra luchando de lado humano. La elección estaba más que clara, su hombre era…Piromanch.

Crearía una horda liderada por Piromanch y una secta denominada Consejo de las Sombras, liderada por Gladis que, en secreto, tomaría las verdaderas decisiones del pueblo. Así pues, se reunió en privado con Piromanch, líder del Clan Forbidden. Piromanch, encantado con la propuesta, aceptó el plan de Gladis. Se haría una votación amañada donde se haría a Piromanch como jefe de guerra y, además, Gladis empezaría rápidamente a entrenar a los chamanes del Clan Forbidden con la nueva magia que le había enseñado Chrysalis.

 _Horserof_

Semanas después, Gladis convocó a todos los clanes para enseñarles que había llegado la hora de demostrar a los nuevos chamanes con la nueva magia, ahora denominados "brujos", así como la elección del jefe de guerra. Brujos del Clan Forbidden asesinaron a algunos ponis y unicornios que habían capturado, ahora con esta nueva magia. Además, usaron la invocación de una criatura horrenda y sedienta de sangre que también podía usar la misma magia que los brujos. Turodan se estremeció al ver como los ponis agonizaban al morir. La magia tenía un aspecto verde azulado y oscuro, era distinta a la que utilizaban los chamanes. Los clanes aceptaron entrenar a sus filas con esta magia para combatir mejor a los ponis. Turodan estaba en contra de entrenar a su gente, pero Amirov lo convenció, pues al fin y al cabo era la mejor forma de asesinar a los ponis ante la ausencia de los elementos de los chamanes.

Días después, se realizaron votaciones para saber quién sería el futuro jefe de guerra, pero Turodan ya se imaginaba que el ganador sería Piromanch

 _Pantanos Hayseed_

Poco a poco el Clan Fénixir se convirtió en la figura que cuestionaría todas las decisiones de Gladis y del jefe de guerra Piromanch. Turodan aceptaba con mucha rabia estas decisiones, pues temía que se dictara la sentencia que el jefe de guerra había impuesto a quienes lo traicionaban: el líder del clan y su mujer serían sacrificados y el clan exiliado, pues las órdenes eran tan crueles como obligar a los clanes a hacer crecer, mediante magia oscura, a los niños que tuvieran más de 6 años hacia los 12 e imbuirles para que se unieran a la lucha. Unos de los que tuvieron que sufrir este avanzado crecimiento fueron los 3 hijos de Piromanch: Dendr, Mart y Griselda.

Meses después, Turodan recibió una carta de Amirov el cual, debido a su cercanía con Piromanch, se enteraba de muchas cosas. Amirov le advertía de que lo estaban observando, le iban a asignar una tarea pronto y que si no la cumplía tomarían fuertes represalias contra él y su clan. Días después, recibió una carta de Piromanch donde le asignaba el ataque a la ciudad flotante de Cloudsdale, debido a que de pequeño había visitado la ciudad y sabía cómo caminar en ella, además que a diferencia de Amirov, Turodan poseía prisioneros unicornios que le podían conceder la facultad de caminar en las nubes u obtener alas, además de una memoria sublime y lo recordaba todo. Turodan, ante la amenaza, y con gran tristeza y rabia en el corazón, accedió…

 _Bosque Everfree_

Semanas después, Turodan se reunió con los clanes:

-Forbidden

-Hellscream

-Y Brokehand

Turodan sabía que esos clanes estaban ahí para asesinar a los Fénixir en el caso de que no recordara cómo subir a Cloudsdale. Turodan accedió para defender a los suyos; obligó a los unicornios a darles alas y caminar en las nubes, que hace más de una década obtuvo él. La ciudad apareció ante sus ojos.

 _Cloudsdale_

Durante el ataque, Turodan no había visto a tantos hombres sedientos de sangre como aquél día. Vio a sus hombres asesinar incluso a los indefensos potros y potrancas, y se le cayeron las lágrimas, era como si el fervor de la batalla los volviera locos, ya no se preocupaban los unos por los otros, sólo querían masacrar. Antaño, los chamanes curaban a sus camaradas heridos y estos nulos brujos solo podían destruir. Y, por desgracia, el mayor temor de Turodan se hizo realidad. Magic Sea apareció delante de él, decepcionada; sabía que Magic Sea vivía allí y había temido que se enfrentaran pues, en el pasado, él había liberado a Celestia, por eso Magic Sea le había perdonado la vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo. Pero ahora, las deudas estaban saldadas y se tendrían que enfrentar. Los dos lucharon a muerte…

"Esto siempre me atormentará", dijo Turodan después de cortarle las alas y matar a Magic Sea.

Los humanos ganaron la batalla, algunos pegasos escaparon de la ciudad, cosa que hizo sentir bien a Turodan, pero otros quedaron presos. Él sabía que si se los llevaban como prisioneros, Gladis los haría sufrir hasta matarlos, así que ordenó su ejecución.

 _Canterlott_

Cerca de allí, Celestia fue informada de la masacre a la ciudad de Cloudsdale. Sintió un gran disgusto, ya que sabía que los únicos que sabían cómo acceder a ella eran Turodan y Amirov. Los pegasos sobrevivientes le hablaron sobre magia oscura que controlaban estos humanos y de las criaturas que invocaban los brujos, definiéndolas como "simuladores" (demonios, criaturas horrendas y oscuras). Entonces Celestia se dio cuenta, los humanos estaban siendo manipulados por el ente de Chrysalis. Para su sorpresa estaba obteniendo la ayuda del Rey Sombra poco después de su corrupción. ¿Cómo no había percibido eso antes? Tenía que explicarles que todo era una trampa; ¿podría hacer entrar en razón a los humanos? No, no podría, ya había pasado mucho desde los primeros ataques. Los que lideraban a los hombres no podrían continuar sin descubrir a la Reina, no podrían haber llegado tan lejos sin saber la verdad. ¿Y a quién iban a creer, al enemigo o a sus propios líderes? Tampoco podían escapar a otro mundo, región o dimensión.

 _Cataratas de Neighagra_

El Consejo de la Sombra y Chrysalis quedaron sorprendidos con la actuación de Turodan en Cloudsdale, pues pensaban que no llevaría a cabo las órdenes. La Reina le dijo a Gladis que el siguiente paso era conseguir más aliados, pues los siguientes emplazamientos eran los más protegidos; le dijo que se aliara con los dragones. A muchísimos humanos les desagradó la idea, incluso al mismísimo Piromanch, se opuso desde siempre, pues los dragones habían sido siempre los principales enemigos de los humanos, pero accedieron. Poco a poco, la masacre final contra los ponis se acercaba.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El Asalto a Canterlott**

Desierto San Palomino

Un grupo del Clan Forbidden, liderado por Piromanch, fue acompañado de Amirov y los dos hijos del líder para encargarse de negociar con los dragones. Los dragones aceptaron la promesa a cambio de gemas como alimento y de aplastar ponis, ya que sus actuales líderes, las Sirenas, los maltrataban. Los dragones poseían una inteligencia bastante inferior que la de los humanos pero poseían una fuerza brutal e inigualable debido a su tamaño. Los dragones de dos cabezas o más (comúnmente conocidos como hidras) eran extremadamente raros, eran levemente más pequeños y más fuertes que los dragones corrientes; y además tenían afinidad con el agua.

Cataratas de Neighagra

Durante esos días, y debido al reclutamiento de los dragones, Gladis conoció a una joven hidra de 5 cabezas denominada Lerna. Gladis la aceptó como un estilo de mascota para representar a los humanos, y la empezó a entrenar para cazar con algunas habilidades demoniacas cedidas por él. De entre muchos dragones hidra y corrientes, había uno que destacaba, su nombre era Melomog. Gladis envió a Melomog a cazar con Valirp, uno de los maestros mayores del Consejo de las Sombras y a algunos hombres a arrasar la Ciudad del Bosque Everfree, el Bosque Everfree, Bogg y Ponyville.

 _Ponyville y sus alrededores_

Ponyville era (y sigue siendo) uno de los pueblos centrales en toda Equestria y donde más seguridad había para los ponis. Allí, Melomog empezó a devastar todo el pueblo mientras que Valirp invocó un gigantísimo demonio que masacró a gran parte de la población. Melomog causó una pequeña explosión destruyendo mucha población y edificios de toda Ponyville, y arrasando gran parte de la montaña de Canterlott y el Bosque Everfree. Melomog y Valirp no sobrevivieron a la explosión, por lo que sus cadáveres yacieron en Ponyville.

Poco después, los clanes recibieron la orden de mudarse de sus respectivas aldeas a La Ciudadela (ahora el Territorio de Arimaspi), una enorme y monstruosa construcción de piedra que habían levantado para el jefe de guerra, cerca del Sur Misterioso

 _La Ciudadela, Equestria_

Semanas después, todos los clanes llegaron a La Ciudadela. Allí, descubrieron la alianza con los dragones. Con el paso de los meses, las tierras destruidas empezaban a repoblarse, aunque el agua se estaba agotando, los animales morían. Algunos brujos estaban cuestionándose en volver al chamanismo, pero Gladis, ante la posibilidad de que pudieron hablar con los ancestros de nuevo y descubrir la verdad, prohibió el chamanismo. Durante esta época, Gladis ordenó a uno de sus guerreros humanos a que violara brutalmente a una pony unicornio prisionera. La unicornio era hermana de un poderoso mago muy llamativo y muy fuerte llamado Starswil, "el Barbado". El resultado de la unión fue una niña medio humana/medio poni (actualmente hay muchos así, conocidos como faunos). Ya desde pequeña, Gladis la torturó y la hizo crecer por medio de la magia, incluso le introdujo ciertos controles para que le fuera leal. Le puso el nombre de Grisel. Ella creció junto a su padre y otros humanos, pero la trataban con desprecio por su aspecto semipony, llamándola "fea" y "deforme"; además no tenía clan, nadie la quería.

 _El Imperio Cristal, Equestria_

Semanas después, los humanos atacaron una de las ciudades más importantes de los ponis, El Imperio Cristal. Turodan quedó horrorizado ante tal matanza de inofensivos ciudadanos. Los cadáveres y la putrefacción que lo rodeaban, lo atormentaban día y noche.

Aún con la sed de sangre y todo el esfuerzo por parte de los humanos, los ponis ganaron la sangrienta batalla y echaron a los humanos del Imperio Cristal. Pese a que hubo muchas muertes, los ponis seguían en pie.

 _La Ciudadela_

La Reina se puso en contacto con Gladis, siendo que ese día vería la muerte de Celestia, pero la astuta princesa armó la estrategia que haría ganar a los ponis en el Imperio Cristal. Naúm continuaba asistiendo a todas las reuniones del Consejo de las Sombras e incluso cuando Chrysalis hablaba con Gladis. Gladis se hacía varias preguntas como: "¿por qué mantendría vivo a Naúm?", "¿qué relación había entre Celestia y Chrysalis?"; pero él, por miedo de que no le entregara los poderes prometidos después de asesinar a todos los ponis, nunca preguntó.

La batalla final había llegado, ahí se decidiría el destino de qué bando ganaría después de todo. Era (y aún es) la ciudad más grande e importante de toda Equestria, la Ciudad de Canterlott. Ahí por fin darían caza a Celestia. Chrysalis le contó a Gladis sus planes: le daría un poder sublime y fuerte que le permitiría a la horda asediar la ciudad y acabar con todos los ponis. Le ordenó a Gladis que fuera al gigantesco territorio de Badlands, allí se reuniría con él.

 _Badlands, Equestria_

Gladis y Naúm esperaron en el territorio deshabitado, hasta que una enorme criatura apareció ante ellos a través de un portal. La Reina Chrysalis se presentó colosalmente, una aparente poni que emanaba oscuridad y poder. Se le ordenó a Gladis que le hiciera un corte en el antebrazo de la Reina con una daga especial, brotando una enorme cantidad de sangre verde azulada, sangre que deberían beber los humanos. Gladis y Chrysalis pensaron que Naúm era un despojo; pero éste, alarmado de lo que le esperaba a los hombres y mujeres, le escribió secretamente un pergamino anónimo a Turodan, diciéndole que no debía beber. Además, Turodan y Cawley se percataron de que la magia oscura que usaban los brujos y el cercano contacto con las criaturas demoniacas que invocaban éstos, no sólo había contaminado la naturaleza de Equestria, también, poco a poco, la piel de los humanos se iba secando y, al caerse, la piel de abajo variaba en colores: algunos eran azules, naranjas, rojos, morados, etc. (todos con tonalidad clara).

Gladis, el brujo que más contacto había tenido con la magia, se había vuelto totalmente verde. Días más tarde, Piromanch convocó a todos los clanes y los guió hacia una montaña cercana Yakyakistan, montaña que más tarde se conocería como la Montaña Everhoof.

 _La Montaña Everhoof, Equestria_

Allí, Gladis habló a todos los clanes humanos, les ofreció una bebida que nadie podría imaginar: la sangre de Chrysalis. El primer hombre que se ofreció a beber la sangre fue el líder del Clan Hellscream, Cyrand.

"Bebe, Cyrand, cumple tu destino. ¡Todos serán conquistadores! Vamos, Cyr, bebe…", palabras por parte de Gladis hacia el líder del clan.

Él bebió, y todos pudieron observar como toda su musculación aumentó, su piel, ya algo roja, se volvió totalmente de ese color, y sus ojos irradiaban odio. Los clanes bebieron, después de Piromanch se le ofreció a Amirov, el cual rechazó la bebida, siendo uno de los pocos hombres que decidió no beber; Griselda, hija de Piromanch tampoco bebió. Piromanch se le prohibió para burlarse de ella. Turodan sabía la consecuencia de tal bebida, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a Cawley, ni siquiera a Amirov, pues no sabía quién había escrito el pergamino. Cuando llegó el turno de Turodan, rechazó la bebida y prohibió que su clan la bebiera; todos quedaron sorprendidos por su decisión.

Los humanos habían sellado su destino, un poder sublime por un gran precio…su voluntad.

 _Canterlott_

Los ponis sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que los humanos atacaran Canterlott y no iban a permitir que la ciudad caería ante ellos. Celestia quiso evacuar toda la ciudad, pero Starswil sabía que los humanos sedientos de sangre los perseguirían, pues notarían la ciudad vacía. Así que, en contra de los deseos de Celestia, muchos ponis guerreros y niños se ofrecieron voluntarios para quedarse y sacrificarse, para que unos pocos pudieran huir y vivir. El poderoso mago se quedó en Canterlott para dirigir la defensa de la ciudad.

"Mientras se acerca la derrota definitiva, siéntanse orgullosos sabiendo que han salvado incontables vidas de la llama. Del mismo modo que marca un final, este día también anuncia un nuevo comienzo. *Pensó* Espero que mi gente lo comprenda, ni siquiera los Elementos de la Armonía pueden destruir a estar bestias", expuso Celestia ante sus soldados y ciudadanos ofrecidos.

Los humanos habían llegado a los alrededores de Canterlott y, en la mera entrada, Chrysalis se mostró ante toda la horda, cediendo a los brujos todavía más poder con un hechizo. Turodan se había quedado sorprendido por el inmenso tamaño de esa gigante y oscura unicornio; ahí, en ese instante, pudo apreciar que toda aquella matanza, toda esa destrucción había sido sólo una guerra civil, una condenación para su pueblo.

Algunos de los ponis que se quedaron a luchar hasta su último aliento, fueron poderosos y sabios pegasos y unicornios como Wood Groot y Sky Fall. Wood Groot pudo ver como la furia desenfrenada de los humanos atacaba y penetraba los muros del castillo donde él se encontraba luchando y llamando a la Luz para que lo ayudara. La Luz había respondido a su llamado.

Los ponis poseyeron una neblina amarilla que fatigaba y perjudicaba a aquellos humanos que la respirasen. La niebla fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a Piromanch, quien estaba liderando la ofensiva humana, el cual ya había derrotado a un gran número de ponis. Pero en ese mismo instante apareció ante sus ojos, la Princesa Celestia, la cual pudo con él con suma facilidad, enterrándole su cuerno en el corazón, así sacando su lado más violento…Una torre se derrumbó contra un gran número de soldados humanos, permitiendo a los ponis tener la victoria más sencilla.

Turodan pudo ver como una sed de sangre imparable y la desesperación de ganar, volvía locos a los hombres y mujeres; sin duda, la bebida era una maldición. Habían perdido todo resquicio de serenidad. Sky Fall se encontraba con los humanos que poco a poco se estaban retirando de interior. Starswil le ordenó que evacuara a un grupo de civiles fuera de la ciudad. Sky Fall accedió y los acompañó al pasillo por todo el viaje, sin dejarse llevar por la venganza.

El grupo pudo ver desde lo alto los últimos momentos de Canterlott y el renacimiento de ésta, tal y como eran. Después se marcharon.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La Apertura del Portal Mágico**

 _Canterlott_

Wood Groot consiguió salir de los escombros, ayudándose de los sobrevivientes, pues la luz seguía respondiendo a su llamado. Los muros de la ciudad ya estaban vacíos de humanos, los ponis habían triunfado y derrotado a los hombres.

 _Equestria_

Chrysalis y el Rey Sombra, observaban como los humanos habían perdido la batalla y decidieron aniquilarlos por su propia cuenta. Chrysalis pensaba que iba a cumplir su propósito, de que ese día los ponis y Celestia iban a ser exterminados; sin embargo, tenían que irse para atender otros planes. Cuando la batalla terminó, ninguno de los humanos supervivientes vio a Celestia, ni encontraron su cadáver.

 _Restos de La Ciudadela_

Wood Groot llegó a los restos que quedaban de La Ciudadela humana. Los soldados habían evacuado la guarida para refugiarse en otra parte. Se curó las heridas y vivió solo en lo que le restaba de tiempo. Días después, tres supervivientes de otros pueblos arrasados llegaron y convivieron con Wood Groot, aunque el cuarto continuaba en coma. Le contaron que quedaron inconscientes por un tiempo debido a respirar un gas por estar cerca de un demonio y que, cuando quisieron volver a su ciudad, esta estaba vacía, por lo que buscaron un nuevo hogar en un lugar que no fuese habitado por ponis. El poni que estaba en coma había respirado más gas que nadie, su nombre era…Arimaspi.

 _Las Montañas Silenciosas, Amerfor_

Las semanas pasaban y no había rastro de los humanos para Chrysalis ni Sombra.

Gladis estaba desolado al ver como su maestra lo quería asesinar y con él, su promesa de poder. Naúm le replicó lo que había hecho y la consecuencia de sus actos, la tierra de Amerfor estaba muerta, no crecía prácticamente nada, los pocos árboles que quedaban estaban contaminados, había muy pocos animales para cazar. Algunos hombres empezaron a enfermar por la hambruna y a morir.

Una selva, llamada Nataan, pasó de ser a Tierra de Fuego Invernal, pues el clima a veces se hacía frío hasta hacerse hielo y a veces caliente hasta el punto de que saliese fuego. Amerfor estaba muriendo.

Un día, mientras Gladis dormía, tuvo un sueño. En él, siluetas de criaturas enormes que parecían reptiles, estaban frente a él. A su alrededor había árboles, comida, animales, etc., revelándole un nuevo mundo. Descubrió una vía para salvar a su gente, un planeta lleno de vida y un nuevo enemigo para saciar el ansia de sangre.

"Lo único que necesito es poder ilimitado", dijo Gladis al despertar.

Además de eso, obtendría lo que Chrysalis le prometió y nunca le dio, convirtiéndolo en el brujo más poderoso de su gente. Al parecer, se convertiría en un dios; pero para ello, debían viajar a ese mundo. Gladis se puso manos a la obra. Empezó a dar órdenes para la construcción de un inmenso portal.

 _Restos de La Ciudadela_

Los ponis de las ruinas de La Ciudadela sabían que los humanos empezaron a hacer una especie de portal. Wood Groot notó que los ponis que respiraron el gas comenzaron a mutar, al igual que él.

Antes de poder hacer algo, todos habían sido asesinados por Arimaspi en los restos de La Ciudadela. Se quedó con sus cadáveres y se los comió hasta sólo dejar huesos y un poco de carne. Desde entonces, La Ciudadela se convirtió en la Guarida de Arimaspi.

 _Tierra de Fuego Invernal_

Después de más de 4 años de construcción, escondiéndose los esbirros de Sombra y los simuladores de Chrysalis, llegó el día, el portal estaba listo; solamente faltaba activarlo. Esa misma noche, los hombres obreros que estaban terminando el portal, fueron sacrificados por Gladis para activar la magia y acceder al otro mundo. Gladis dio instrucciones a los clanes para reunirse por la mañana, les comunicó que llegarían a otro mundo lleno de comida y un enemigo que masacrar. Además, Gladis fundó su propio clan, el Clan Caza fantasmas, pero no todos los clanes tendrían el privilegio de atravesarlo. Gladis consideró que algunos de ellos deberían quedarse en Amerfor y Equestria, se quedarían muchos clanes o la mayor parte de los hombres de dichos clanes, como:

-El Clan Brokehand

-El Clan Vallefront

-El Clan Thormis

-El Clan Bonechewer

-El Clan Laughskull

-Y el Clan Hellscream

Tal vez el que le dio más problemas para que se quedara fue Hellscream, pues Cyrand era un hombre fuerte y Gladis tenía temor de que se sublevara cuando atravesara el portal.

Todos los humanos se reunieron delante del portal, para sorpresa de Turodan, habló Gladis y no Amirov (actual jefe de guerra). Gladis habló de las promesas de la nueva tierra y, acto seguido, sacó una daga con intención de asesinar a sangre fría a una indefensa potranca que habían capturado para ofrecerlo como sacrificio y alimentar la energía del portal. Turodan, al ver la intención de Gladis, no se pudo quedar callado, YA NO MÁS. De entre toda la multitud, gritó. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, pero le bastó dar 3 pasos para que hombres de otros clanes se le echaran encima. Posteriormente, se desató una batalla entre orcos allí presentes, no solamente los Fénixir contra otros clanes, sino también orcos de otros clanes que, durante los últimos meses, habían empezado a creer en todo lo que reivindicaba a Turodan.

De repente, un gran destello iluminó la batalla y todos pararon de luchar…la cabeza de la pony niña estaba separada de su yaciente cuerpo muerto. El Portal Mágico había sido abierto.

Gladis ordenó a algunos de sus exploradores que lo atravesaran y comprobaran si era peligroso, pues a través del portal se veía un paisaje pantanoso. Los cazadores habían vuelto al cabo de unos minutos con diferentes animales con una flecha en el cuello: el mundo estaba lleno de vida y de agua.

Los humanos empezaron a atravesar el Portal. Turodan y Cawley lo atravesaron, pero sabían que después de demostrar su rebeldía delante de todos, Gladis tomaría medidas, de hecho le parecía extraño que no lo hubiera ejecutado allí mismo, tal vez fuera por la posibilidad del estallido entre una guerra civil entre sus seguidores, los de su clan y los otros sumisos e ignorantes, llenos de sed de sangre, humanos. Gladis lo necesitaba vivo.

 _LA INVASIÓN DEL HOMBRE EN LA TIERRA, EMPEZÓ…_


End file.
